The Circle Book 1: Eons Of Redemption
by Cheliz
Summary: Alternative ending to COHF. What if Jonathan survives due to Simon? What if he is made a Daylighter? What if they need them both for something great again? What if someone crashes Jocelyn's wedding? What if those have powers? What is the Clave holding back? It's time for the teens to become like their parents. It's time to reform the Circle. Sorry if Summary seems crappy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Vampire Kiss

_And there's a kiss of a vampire signing my neck_

_Cold as Ice_

_But you'll never forget_

"NO! Get back!" Jonathan shouted at his Dark Shadowhunters.

Simon felt a surge of pity flood over him. Here was the real Jonathan, the Jonathan that never had a chance to live.

Jonathan's army froze in confusion, not knowing what to do or say against their leader.

From behind them, Jocelyn came. She pushed them away, shoving Amatis without a look, and slowly stepped to Jonathan, whom had began to cough and blood ran from his mouth.

Jocelyn looked at him with a mixture of amazement, disbelief and terrible horror. "

Mother?" Jonathan asked in a small voice, as if he was a small boy again. He reminded Isabelle of Max like this. The tiny little boy she had loved more then anything. It felt hurtful to think of him in any way like Max, but the way he sounded and how his gaze was unclear but focusing, reminded her of how Max tried to look at people without his glasses.

Besides, it was Sebastian who killed him.

Before them was an entirely other person. A different boy whom she had never met.

Jonathan coughed more, blood running from his mouth.

Jocelyn's face hardened at the sight and she softly kneeled down.

She placed her upon her lap, holding his head and stroking hair out of his face, like a mother would.

Clary stared shocked, she would have never done it. She didn't had the strength and the forgiveness in her to do it. But then again, Jocelyn had always blamed herself for Jonathan's existence so it must be something different to her.

The boy's breathing eased and bloody foam had been created upon his thin lips. "I am so sorry." He said gasping and he looked at Clary, whom could only stare back. "I am so..." He coughed again, more blood coming from his mouth.

Dying probably wasn't easy.

"I know there is nothing I could say or do now that would allow me to even die with a single shred of grace." He said. "And I would hardly blame you if you cut my throat. But I just...Want you to know...That I'm sorry..."

The last sentence was hardly said. He was having difficulty to breathe, so let alone speak!

Clary was speechless.

What on earth could she say?! It's alright?!

No. He had done way too much evil to be told that ît was alright. B

ecause it wasn't. It would never be alright. There were things you could never forgive. But technically, he had never done those things. It had been Sebastian who did it all, not Jonathan. Her brother. She remembered what Luke said to her, _'The Amatis that is serving Sebastian is no more the sister then the Jace who served Sebastian was the boy you loved. No more then Sebastian is the son your mother out to have had.'_ .

She looked at Jonathan now and tried to feel something else then hate. "Don't. " Jonathan said and he half closed hs eyes as if he was struggling to keep himself awake.

"I see you're trying to puzzle it out, my sister. Don't forgive me. Luke can forgive his sister as she had been his sister once. She had been human. I however," He coughed once more before continueing," I never existed at all. Heavenly fire burns away what is evil. Jace survived Glorious because he was good. I was born for corruption. What you see is merely a ghost of someone who could have been. Nothing more, nothing less."

Simon felt himself move forward as well.

He couldn't help but feel that someone should have mercy. Mercy for Jonathan who never had the chance to live. Everybody deserved redemption if they were willing to show remorse, at least that is what religion taught Simon. He had seen a lot of horrible things as a Daylighter, but right now, taking away yet another innocent's person chance to live was the final straw to Simon.

Jocelyn was crying by now and didn't even looked up when Simon sat next to her.

"When I die, the Endarkened will rush to you." Jonathan said, still looking at Jocelyn. His gaze slowly went back to Clary.

"Where's Jace?" He asked softly to his sister, who still looked at him with shock. "

I am here." Jace said and in a few seconds he was next to Clary.

He was having a hard time not to kill Jonathan. He wanted revenge so badly and it was so hard. But the boy in front of him had never done those things. It was hard for Jace to figure out if he should still kill him, or show the boy mercy, because in a way Jonathan was a tragic figure. Almost as if he had stepped out of a book.

"Take my sword and cut it open." He said, his breath still in gasps as he indicated at Phaesphoros. "Cut what open?" Jocelyn asked in puzzlement.

But Jace already had moved forward. He grabbed Phaesphoros and flipped himself from the dais. He strode past the Endarkened ones and the ring of runes, to the spot where the Behemoth demon laid dead in it's own ichor. He sliced the demon op and reached into it. Like it was obvious.

"How did he know?" Clary asked softly. "He...knows me." Jonathan breathed out softly, like a gentle breeze.

A tide of stinking demon guts poured over the floor and Jace's face twisted in disgust. He absolutely loathed it but then his eyes widened in surprise and realization. His hand went inside of the demon and it got out something small.

The cup.

The Infernal Cup.

Clary looked at Jonathan who shuddered and and his eyes were rolling back.

"T-tell him." He stuttered. thought she'd never hear him stutter, it was almost endearing. "Tell him to throw it into the ring of runes."

"Throw it into the circle!" She cried out to Jace who reacted quickly.

Amatis spun around, her eyes wide. "No!"She cried "If the cup is ruined, so shall we be!"

She looked at Jonathan. "Lord Sebastian! Don't let your army be destroyed! We are loyal!" Jace looked at Luke for one last time, knowing he had to kill Amatis. Luke nodded, intense pain reflected in his eyes.

The ultimate sadness was killing Luke, but he knew that Amatis had to die. He had lost his sister forever and he knew it. Jonathan had half-supported himself against Jocelyn's shoulder and he looked at Amatis; his green eyes were like green lights. It reminded Simon of traffic lights. "I'm sorry. I should never half created you." He looked away.

Jace flung the cup into the circle. It struck to the ground and shattered into tiny bits.

Amatis gasped and put her hand to her chest.

She looked at Luke with a look of love, before she slumped to the ground. Soon the other Endarkened followed one by one.

Until the room was full of corpses.

He coughed once again and Simon sat closer.

"I could help you." He said quietly.

Jonathan seemed to know what Simon was talking about, after a while at least.

"No...Let me die." Jonathan coughed. Simon shook his head.

"I won't let another innocent life go to waste." And Simon bit down. this time his blood didn't taste as toxic anymore. It tasted strange, it tasted good however. Not that it suddenly made him all happy go lucky or was as good as Isabelle's, but it was good nonetheless. It didn't tasted like demon guts so Simon was happy. Jonathan seemed to struggle weakly and everybody in the room just stared as if Simon had lost his mind.

But Simon drank anyways, not caring what other people thought.

Soon he cut his own wrist with his fangs and made Jonathan drink by holding the boys nose. Soon, it would all be different. Soon, he would be a vampire.

Jonathan had difficulty with swallowing the blood, as his throat was fully of the blood of his own, but he managed somehow.

Jonathans eyes closed, and well, he died.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Cruel Man

_Nobody said that life was fair_

Time had went awkwardly.

Asmodeus had turned Simon human and Clary felt number then she ever had felt before.

She was at a cementary, together with Jocelyn, Luke, Alec, Isabelle and Magnus. J

ace had to report to Maryse and Robert, and Clary felt lonely without him. But she guessed it was for the best. Jace might have killed Jonathan out of anger. Right now, they were going to witness the rise of Jonathan.

The Clave would probably exile them for doing this, but this was her brother.

Clary hated Sebastian, but Jonathan however, she didn't knew if she could hate him. Magnus carried a bag or two full of pig's blood and there was something in Jocelyn's eyes. A sort of eager glint, yet at the same time her green eyes were filled with horror.

She was petrified.

Was he any different then he would have been? She wondered as she squeezed her daughter's hand.

The earth slowly began to tremble. The newest Daylighter would be born.

Vaguely, Clary had wondered if Simon would have liked to have a companion when he was a daylighter. Someone he wouldn't have felt lonely with. He must have had it tough, she guessed. But then again, the Shadow World was a hard one, especially with the Law.

The dry earth cracked, like a wrinkle on the face of an old, washed away lady.

Slowly, a hand seemed to appear.

Magnus stepped closer with the blood bags.

Alec felt worried that it had to be Magnus, but he guessed that after Jace, Magnus was the strongest of the whole group. At least strong in the sense of taking out Jonathan.

Jonathan slowly appeared out of the dirt, his white blond hair dirty and tousled from being under the dirty earth.

His green eyes were wild. Endarkened with blood lust.

He up and dusted from the cold, slightly frozen ground and leaped at Magnus.

Magnus held the blood bags and with claw like hands, Jonathan tore them away from him. He tore open the first bag with pig's blood and drank eagerly.

Clary felt like she might have thrown up. But she had seen it before, with Simon.

Magnus didn't seem disgusted or terrified.

He seemed curious more so, and he looked at the Daylighter with interest.

When he eagerly licked out the bag, Magnus held the second in front of him.

The second bag was torn open just as messy. It was almost like watching a documentary about predators on Discovery Channel, Clary noted. Only much, much more bloodier.

Jocelyn looked slightly awe'd at the thought that this was her son, her son who had a chance to be human. At least more human then he used to be.

The silverish strands of his hair were tipped with blood and dirt. His whole face covered in scarlet and brown with a slight paleness that was his own ghostly white skin.

Clary never thought she'd see him like this.

After this, she would probably puke her guts out and eat all the chocolate in the household to recover.

Isabelle blinked a few times.

She missed Simon terribly.

Seeing Jonathan rise reminded her of Simon. Both had been Night Children. Forever she would carry a weak spot for vampires. Esppecially Daylighters.

Jonathan had devoured all of the blood and was eagerly licking his wet, dirty hands away from the blood.

Very unhygenic, but it was as it was. He looked up with a small recognizing twinkle before he dashed away.

"Stop him!" Cried Isabelle. A newborn vampire on the loose, especially a Daylighter wasn't a very good plan.

Magnus sprinted after him, the others following. Luke was the fastest with his animalistic speed. He grabbed Jonathan's leg as the boy tried to climb over an hedge and the boy fell with his head against a gravestone. Blood trickled from his head and Jocelyn gasped.

Jonathan was unconscious.

The Clave was in an uproar of course. Sebastian a Daylighter?! Some were crying to kill him and to exile the Lightwoods.

Jia gritted her friends had put her in a nasty position. They had saved the world, but the culprit couldn't be punished.

"We will bring the boy here." She announced and some were crying in outrage. "We will question him and put him under constant guard." She knew she couldn't just kill him if he was under the Lightwoods protection and knew she couldn't exile them easily. If they managed to win from Sebastian, then who knows what else they could win from?! Jia absolutely didn't wanted a second war.

"Where's your sense of justice?!" Marieke Appelgroen, the head of the Utrecht Insitute cried out.

Jia's eyes narrowed slightly and she spoke clearly, "The Lightwoods saved us, it is impossible to exile them after what they did for us. We have to respect their wishes."

"Respect their wishes, respect their wishes?! You, are clouded by friendship! To hell with those traitors!" Haruka Shirabuki from the Isoko Institute yelled with a heavy Japanese accent.

"He's right!" Pin-Mei Tao, a half Shadowhunter from Jia's home country, China yelled.

Jia rubbed her sore temples.

After this she would take a nice, warm bath to the break of dawn. "

He's not!" Her daughter Aline yelled, in loyalty of her mother, even though she hated Sebastian.

"Enough!" Roared Jia with authority.

"The day after tomorrow he will be here, interrogated! That's the final judgement!" She said and the others all slumped against their seats.

This was going to be a rough week, she decided with a pounding headache.

They all were gathered around Jonathan, he seemed to be less monstrous. M

agnus had kept him over at the apartement and called them when Jonathan had said his name. He clearly remembered everything after a few bags of deer blood.

Jocelyn stood in the doorway.

"He's awake?" She asked softly.

Her voice called out to Magnus, who was lost in thought. He blinked a few times and regained his senses.

"Yes." He simply said and gestured for her to follow. J

ocelyn trailed behind him whilst Clary and Luke remained in the doorway.

They thought they might have needed some time alone.

Jocelyn looked at her son, who was currently cleaning his bloody mouth corners with a napkin.

"Jonathan?" She asked slowly before Jonathan looked up.

The boy's eyes became clouded with tears.

"Mother?"He asked as a lone tear made his way down.

Jocelyn rushed forward, and held him in her arms.

Slowly, her son began to cry. "I am sorry!" He said against her warm body.

He was ice cold, but that might be the vampirism.

She just simply held him, this was the son she had always wanted...

She rocked him back and forth.

She couldn't believe the gift she had received.

It was like all the hard ships in her life were praised with two beautiful, _good_ children.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered whilst hoping to every angel that it indeed would be okay.

"No, it won't! Not after all the things I have done..." Jonathan felt like a small child, being safe in his mother's arms.

But he wasn't a small child anymore. He was everything but a small child. He was a monster. He had always wondered if he deserved to be loved, but he didn't.

He didn't deserved it at all. H

e knew wallowing in self pity was anything but deserving, but he hoped that she wouldn't hate him. A

part of him didn't wanted to be alone, even when he knew he deserved it. He wished he had died. He was worthless anyways. He was nothing but a vile monster.

Why had they saved him?!

Luke slowly stepped forward, placing his hand on Jocelyn's shoulder and looking at Jonathan.

There were only three people he had loved greatly in his life and thought he could never live without. Clary, Jocelyn and Valentine.

Here he saw all those three people in one. He looked so much like the man that used to be his parabatai, but he was not. In fact, he reminded him of Clary and Jocelyn with his green eyes. "

I am sorry about y-your s-sister." He slightly sobbed as he looked up. Regret filled Jonathan's veins. He hated the man he had become.

Luke's blue eyes were filled with a sadness of his own. Amatis...He had cared deeply for her. She was his sister. he could never forget about his sister. The one who raised him. But he couldn't hate Jonathan for it. The boy had been just as helpless as anyone else had been.

He nodded and said, "I know."

Jonathan looked at Clary who was in the doorway. Green met green.

"I'm sorry. About everything."Clary knew he was sincere. And she tilted her head.

"Don't worry about it. For now." She said as she tried to sound friendly.

She at least had to try to be nice. Even when she loathed his guts. The apartement flashed before her eyes and how she had faked friendship just as easily then.

She felt bile in her throat and looked down.

"The Clave will interrogate you tomorrow. They want to know if you truly have changed." She said to her brother, who simply nodded.

"Okay." He whispered. He would have turned himself in as soon as he could escape anyways. He knew many wanted him dead. He was one of them included.

He sighed and looked down. "Thank you." He said and Clary blinked, before nodding. "No problem." She said.

She couldn't say you're welcome. That would have been too nice. She wanted to throw up for being nice to him, but he was her brother.

Her _real_ brother. She knew she should be nice. She knew she couldn't spend her time hating him. Why should she?

He wasn't the same.

He would never be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Falling Behind

_Now I'm standing_

_Looming in tears_

_My heart is gone_

_I'm falling behind_

Jonathan was being led to the Hall of Accords.

They would question him there, and because he used to be Nephilim, the sword would work on him.

He was a tiny bit anxious. He already could see people glaring at him.

He was put on a chair. It was very cold on it and Jonathan had a feeling his butt was instantly freezing. They should draw heating runes on it...He sighed anyways.

Jia and inquisitor Lightwood stood before him.

Other Institutes and their inhabitans were watching him with narrowed eyes. Rosemarie Eichelenberger of the Berlin Institute was being held back by Brighid Lovelace. Rosemarie had lost her little sister, Michelle in the Endarkened attack on Alicante.

He looked down and bit his lip as tears of guilt consumed his green eyes. "We are here today to question Sebastian Morgenstern." Jia called out and put the sword in front of him.

He took it slowly, and it felt like hooks were digging in his skin. It was painful. "Call me Jonathan." He told Jia and she blinked.

"Alright. Jonathan Morgenstern, we are here to question you upon your recent change." She told him and he nodded slowly, understanding.

The Asian woman looked at him, her dark eyes like ink black pools in which people were threatened to drown in. And he had a feeling she would drown him for real if he didn't comply. He swallowed soundly.

"What do you want to know?" He asked uncomfortable.

The woman looked down and asked, "Do you actually indeed feel remorse over your actions as Sebastian?" She was slightly curious as well. Jia rarely talked to evil masterminds, and none had been as acomplished as Sebastian.

"Yes I do. I hate what I've done, no matter how cliché it sounds like. I am sorry. I am sorry to all of you."He said. He skimmed through the crowd and looked straight into the crying Rosemarie's eyes. "I truly am."

The elder woman cried out, "LIES!" She yelled heartbrokingly.

"You cannot lie under the Mortal Sword!" Jia exclaimed towards the woman and looked back at Jonathan.

The boy seemed genuine.

"How did you manage to get the fair folk on you side?" She asked, curious.

Jonathan swallowed. "They like to be on the winning side. I presented the queen my plan and I guess she liked it."The boy shrugged with a blush.

He remembered the queen and how she had looked naked.

She was pretty.

Jia raised an eyebrow to his blush.

"Why are you blushing mister Morgenstern?" She asked, confused. Had she said something wrong? Or was the boy merely frightened or something.

"I slept with the queen." He confessed.

Several gasps were heard through the crowd. He guessed he had done something not very smart. Now he would get even more trouble with the Clave.

Damn it.

He looked at his sister, who seemed disgusted with him. The whole Clave was shouting. After all, she was a filthy Downworlder. J

onathan was suddenly released by JIia, who clealy wanted to get over it.

"For showing remorse, we won't kill you. You are on probabtion. Magnus Bane has agreed to watch over you for the time remaining. Leave Idris now." She said and Jonathan could hear Jia's unspoken words; _And don't come back._

Jonathan nodded and stood up. Soon, he was taken out of the room by Magnus."We're going back to New York. Congratulations vampire, you seem to have made it through yet another day."Jonathan nodded and stepped through the portal.

He ate slowly at Taki's. He was there with Magnus and Jace.

"So you slept with the bitch?" Magnus asked as he got himself a strange looking waffle. Jonathan did not question him.

"You mean the Seelie Queen?" He asked softly, confused as he ate a piece of his pancake.

Magnus nodded. "Yes of course."

Jace leaned back, sending him a hateful look. "Who else did you think we meant? Lilith? The queen of England?" He asked and Magnus shot him a look.

"Lilith is not a bitch." Jonathan said, looking at Jace. She had genuinely cared for him, and he wouldn't forget that. He would never forget how much she had cared, no matter what she was.

Jonathan's eyes narrowed and Jace glared back. "So you did slept with Lilith?" He was taunting the daylighter, he knew that. But he hated Jonathan SO much.

Before he even knew it, Jonathan had lunged at him. He was squeezing Jace by his throat and his eyes blazed with fire.

Magnus sighed and got up. With a snap of his fingers, Jonathan flew feet away and smashed against the wall.

"Now Jace, stop insulting Jason." Jonathan shot him an annoyed look.

Jason?!

"And Jason, don't fight with Jace. Shadowhunters...They're just like idle bidle babies." He commented.

Jonathan sat back next to Magnus and grudgingly at his pancake.

"Tomorrow is your mother's wedding, isn't it Jimmy?" Magnus asked Jonathan. "It indeed is. Will you come?" He asked.

He knew Simon might remember something so he might come, Izzy had said it earlier with the flyer. He was curious about Simon. Technically, the boy was his sire. His master. Should he be grateful he got another shot at life? He didn't knew it for sure.

He hoped for Isabelle that he indeed remembered some. She already had been through enough grief.

He looked down to his pancake. He had caused so much grief. He was the worst. He sipped on his juice and ate another piece.

He had a strange feeling about tomorrow. But he didn't knew why. He just simply sighed and ate.

"Yes I am coming. There is nothing better then a party." Magnus said with a small grin. Jace laughed slightly, "Remember when Simon was turned into a rat?"

Jonathan his interest perked up.

He was a very curious being. He couldn't help but want to know more about Magnus his parties.

Soon he was launched into an amazing story about a peacock, Chaiman Meow and a red haired infant. He thought the infant was Clary, but he didn't knew for sure.

"Wait, what happened with the bull?" He asked Magnus and was shot a glare by Jace.

He knew it was all his fault and that Jace should hate him, but some part of him felt annoyed that he didn't got even a chance to speak normally. But only that glare managed to make Jonathan be swallowed by guilt.

He felt horrible to even be alive.

He thought he heard a giggle. His head snapped around to go to the direction of the sound, but there was no one. Why had he heard that giggle? _Soon Jonathan._ A very high pitched female voice whispered in his ear.

He blinked. "Did you hear that?" He asked, thinking he was going crazy.

Jace frowned. "I heard nothing." He said with a annoyed voice.

"Are you hearing voices?" Magnus asked.

Jonathan nodded. "That's not a good sign." Magnus said.

"Well, we always knew Sebastian was bonkers." He said, refusing to call him Jonathan.

Jonathan stood up, "I think I am going back to the apartement." He said, not wanting to talk about it. "Alright." Magnus said and stood up.

"Jace, you pay." He said and followed Jonathan without looking back.

"Hey! Why do I pay the bill?!" Jace said, but they had already left.

Jace groaned.

"You don't need to stand up for me." Jonathan said later in the apartement.

He wrapped his arms around himself as he looked at the ground.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Whatever Johan, be glad I don't let Jace kill you."He said and got himself something to drink.

He passed a cup of hot chocolate to Jonathan, who drank it eagerly. "Thank you." He said with a slightly burned tongue. "It's nothing." Magnus said with a monotone voice.

He guessed Magnus didn't need his gratitude. He had a feeling Magnus already knew everything.

"It's late. You better sleep before your mother's wedding tomorrow." Magnus said, wanting to be rid of the vampie so he could text Alec, but also to give the boy some space.

Jonathan nodded.

He stood up and went to his new room.

His new room was bold, and undecorated except for a small bed that was strangely more comfortable then it looked.

Jonathan let himself fall onto the bed. He thought of his new life and his old one. He had a idea as if he was still drenched in their blood. His happy ending was lost.

He looked at his hands, they were clean and pale. But in his mind, they were red. Scarlet of blood. He remembered a piece of Macbeth as he looked at his hands.

He closed his eyes and let his mind drift off.

Screams haunted his dreams. Or were they nightmares? Jonathan had never dreamt much, so he didn't knew if he was dreaming or having a nightmare.

All he knew was that he woke up, soaked into cold sweat. And that nobody seemed to understand the horror he had been through. But then again, they couldn't understand. They could never understand how hatred had sucked him in, like within a vortex. He had been falling and falling, being sucked in by the dark. He had been lost and it seemed never ending. He had been stuck in pain, in loss.

It had felt terrible.

He wished he had a place where he was free of screams. Free of pain and misery. He closed off his mind and simply slept like a babe. Memories overtook his consciousness. They overtook everything.

An angry Clary glared at him, his mother looked full of horror and knives.

So many knives.

He was losing his mind.

It seemed like he was losing everything.

Everything he had ever cared about. His family. But in a way, he had already lost them.

Was there a place in his head still untainted by pain? no, there wasn't. He was in pieces.

He sat up and opened his forest green eyes. He looked at his hand, as if it was fading away. Even now, he was still falling. He saw there was light now. That was the difference. Right now, he saw there was light. And it was good.

Unlike him.

Always unlike him.


End file.
